


Conspiracy Theory

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://fic-to-quit.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fic-to-quit.livejournal.com/"><b>fic_to_quit</b></a>, the prompt – scheming!Quatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy Theory

I blame Q, but then I blame him for most things. Some good, like pushing me to go back to school and get a degree and some not so good, like the time I broke my ankle because he suggested we go bungee jumping. I still owe him for that, come to think of it. I'll have to talk to Wufei. There was that incident with the water pistols a few weeks ago that Q needs paying back for.

It was Q's idea for all of us to head down to L4, hang out at his and Trowa's place there, and just relax for a week or so. We'd just finished a ballbuster of a case so he talked to Lady Une, arranged some leave time and we hit the skies.

The first glitch in Q's little plan hit when we were about half way there. For some reason the communications pad on my seat malfunctioned, frying the whole panel. We took care of it quickly enough, but there were holes in my jeans where the sparks landed and caught. Fortunately my skin was all in one piece.

I figured hey, no big deal right? I've got my duffle and some spare clothes. Only I didn't. Somehow, everyone else's luggage made it on board just fine, but mine got left at the shuttle port. Q called back and they locked it up for me which was cool, but here I am heading for a week's vacation with only what've got on.

Trowa's got a good three inches on me. Q and I are closer in height, but he's all legs and I'm not. Wufei's got muscle I just don't have and he wears his stuff loose on top of it. The only one even close to my size is Heero. While we've swapped clothes before, during the war, this was different.

The truth is I've got feelings for Heero. I have for a long time. The thought of spending a week walking around in clothes that he had worn, that his scent still lingered on? Not a good idea. Not unless I wanted to spend it with the perpetual hard on from hell. Viagra would want to take me, that's how bad it would be. Let's face it; I don't have enough blood flow to my brain most days as it is.

Q, of course, was the picture of distress, offering to buy me new clothes when we get to L4. After all it had been his idea I sit in that particular seat. So, I dismissed my concerns, cut off the jeans I was wearing above the burns, and just hung out for the rest of the flight. I'll give Q this; he knows how to feed a guy. The commercial shuttles could learn a thing or two from flying Winner air.

By the time we landed, I was nursing the beginnings of a satisfactory buzz. The car that picked us up was a little small, but we managed to cram ourselves and our luggage into it. Since I was feeling nice and mellow, I even switched seats with Trowa so he could next to Q. It meant I was sitting close to Heero, his leg brushing against mine as the car made its way through the traffic. I figured I could handle a few minutes to further the course of true love.

Of course, no one told me that the main road out of the shuttle port was being repaved. And naturally, we hit it right at the peak of rush hour. Two excruciating hours later we finally pulled into chez Winner-Barton. One hundred and twenty minutes of close shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, leg to leg contact with Heero 'I'm oblivious is my effect on poor Duo' Yuy.

All I wanted to do was go to my room and spend some bonding time with Mr. Happy. Show him the sights a little. But of course, that was too much to ask for. As it turns out the painter had gotten his days confused and there was only two guestrooms that weren't masked or in the process of being painted.

We all know Wufei likes his privacy. It's part of who he is. And Heero and I have roomed together before, so I guess it wasn't too surprising that he'd offer to share. Never mind that it took me a minute before my brain figured out he said double up not double over. It was going to be a long hard week and I mean that literally.

Okay, told myself. I could do this. I'd fought two wars. I was one of Preventers elite agents. Surely I could handle sharing a room with Heero for a week. I mean what's the worst that can happen? It's not like he was going to parade around in his skivvies. This is Heero we're talking about here. He'll set his own leg, but he's not into showing off his body.

You know how when you're watching a movie and someone says "We'll never be apart again" or "We're safe now" and everyone looks at each other and thinks famous last words? Yeah. That's what I was thinking as I laid in bed that first night. Being the nice guy he is, Heero offered me a pair of pajama bottoms which I gratefully took. However, he failed to mention they were his only pair.

Because it was summer on L4, the rooms were nice and warm, no need for anything more than a light blanket. Or in Heero's case, a pair of thin cotton boxers. White ones that became see through under any light, even the little bit put out by L4's artificial moon. Because the gods of the universe felt I was not suffering enough, it had to be their full moon phase of the cycle.

It was about two in the morning when, after sleeping restlessly for about five minutes, I decided that I was being punished. That was the only explanation there could be. Divine retribution was being enacted in the form of Heero Yuy. The sheets tangled around his legs, breathing slow and deep with his ass turned towards me, inviting me to do something I had fantasized about for so long. Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that the guest rooms both had double beds in them. I could have reached over and touched him. God knows I wanted to.

As it turns out, it wasn't so much a punishment as a conspiracy. One that was headed, not surprising by Quatre Winner: CEO, Preventer agent, and blond rat. Don't let the sweet face and angelic looking smile fool you. Inside his skull is a brain that is part con artist and part strategist with a nice streak of sadistic humor thrown in just liven things up.

The next day was more of the same. Q's tailor's mother got sick and had to leave unexpectedly. For some reason every clothing store on L4 was sold out of anything that even came close to my size. Except for the sporting goods store. They just happened to have one last pair of Speedos. Not exactly the right outfit for someone who is trying not to let his best friend know that being close was causing him to pop wood.

The final straw was when the climate control malfunctioned, getting stuck on broil. Q still swears that was not his doing, but I'm not sure that I believe him. Though in truth it wouldn't be like him to do that the rest of the colonists. He might be underhanded for a good cause, but it's not in his nature to put innocents in the line of fire.

We all piled into the swimming pool and drank lemonade for a while. At least the water was cool and that helped keep one of my problems in check. After a while lemonade became beer. That's when things started getting interesting. I don't begrudge Q his relationship with Trowa. He's my buddy and I want him to be happy. I didn't mind the kissing. It was the suggestion of skinny-dipping and Heero pulling off his trunks that sent me over the edge.

I muttered something incoherent, and bolted. Back in the peace and quiet of the room, I pulled off those damn Speedos and pulled on the pajama bottoms. At least those allowed me to walk around with a stiffy without worrying about when my dick was going to escape for the whole world, including Heero, to see.

When Heero walked in an hour or so later, I pretended to be asleep. I couldn't deal with facing him right then. Not with my head full of visuals of him standing in the pool, his trunks in his hand. The thing is, I can't really fool Heero. He knows me too well.

I wasn't surprised when he sat down on the bed next to me, keeping his distance. There was no disguising the hurt and sadness in his voice when he offered to switch rooms. Somehow he'd gotten the impression that I thought being around him in his birthday suit was repulsive.

There was no way to say all the things I needed to make things right, so I did the only thing I could. I kissed him, hard and deep, with all the love and desire I felt for him. I guess it was enough because the next thing I knew I was on my back with a still slightly damp Heero laying on me kissing me senseless.

Now I've been kissed before, I'm not exactly an innocent, but with Heero it was like nothing I'd experienced before. It was soft and demanding, needy and confident, all in one. When it finally broke my head was swimming, but I was grinning like a mad man. Then I had to kiss him again, he tasted so good. It was like my birthday and Christmas all rolled into one.

Kissing led to touching, and touching led to things of a more intimate nature. When it was over hours, had passed and we were both exhausted and sated. I fell asleep nestled in his arms, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat.

I've heard other people say their first time is blur and the details all blend together. It wasn't like that for me at all. I remember each kiss, each touch. I can tell you the places his lips lingered over and all the spots he marked with his teeth. Each moment is a separate, crystal clear, memory. I'll never forget the feel of his fingers callused, and yet gentle, on my skin or the way he kissed me, his tongue sliding between my lips as he entered my body.

The first time was hard and fast, both of us needing it desperately now that we knew our feeling were returned. The second time was slow and gentle, full of soft kisses and words of endearment. With the edge of physical desire sated we could take our time and explore each other, the most enjoyable fact finding mission I've ever been on.

The next morning Q came clean and confessed he had set up the whole mess because he was tired of seeing his friends dancing around each other. He even had some clothes I could wear, stashed. He's good like that. I know Trowa helped him and I suspect Wufei was in on it too even though he refuses to confirm or deny.

So, like I said before, I blame Q for the whole thing. But considering the outcome I might let him get away with it. But just this once. Can't let him get any ideas or he'll be hell to live with. 


End file.
